the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Robber No.1
"Did you make the plan ?" Robber 1 asking if the plan was ready. "Is it loaded ?" Robber No.1 asks if the guns are loaded. "I will kill him" Robber 1 threatening to kill their neighbor. "Closed?. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!. The BANK was opened by ME!" Robber 1 spots the bank's "CLOSED" sign. "I will crash into the BANK!" Robber 1 realizes what is going to happen. "I owe you a bullet!" Robber 1 threatening their neighbor. "I will kill him." Robber 1 swears to kill their neighbor. "This car is not working!" Robber 1 realizes that the car has broken down. "Ok!" Robber 1 lets Robber 2 push the car. "Oh! Sure..." Robber 1 releases the handbrake. "F**K.." The brakes start failing. "I will never buy 1000 Euro cars. Wish me luck!" Robber 1 preparing to rob the bank. "Put the gun down!" Robber 1 orders Mike to put down his weapon. "Never!.Now...Open the vault!" Mike is commanded to open the vault. "Nice vault. But...It would be even nicer if unlocked!.Tell me the code." Robber 1 asks for the code. "Oh,sure!" Robber 1 realizes that he has to take off Mike's gag. "So shiny..." Robber 1 stares at the gold. "No!" Robber 1 refusing to put the gold down. "Shut the f*** up!" Robber 1 tells Mike to shut up. "I crashed into the bank because the brakes failed!" "I got shot!" Robber 1's hand got shot. "Let's go on that street!" Robber 1 finds a way to beat the cops. "Now!" Robber 1 tells Robber 2 to shove the police car in front of the cops. "Yes. We are lucky. VERY LUCKY!" Robber 1 boasts about their victory. "Not really. I managed to steal one!" Robber 1 reveals that he stole one bar of gold. Robber 1 is the main antagonist in Bobby B's '' Funny Stickman Bank Robbery''. He attempts to steal some gold with Robber 2 but they get separated when the getaway car does not start up. Funny Stickman Bank Robbery He enters a room and asks Robber 2 if the robbery has been planned. The plan is ready. The plan goes as follows: *They will use a computer and some software to disable the cameras and enter the bank. *They will force the guard, Mike to unlock the gold vault. *Then they will steal the gold. *They will also use weapons Robber 1 strolls over to the weapons, takes one and asks if they are loaded. He accidentally shoots out the lights. The bullet goes through the floor and accidentally shoots the neighbor's bed.They leave the room. Once they are waiting at the lift room, they are confronted by their neighbor. He says that because of the light shooting incident, the owed him a bed. Robber 1 threatens him with his gun. But Robber 2 says that his bed will be restored after the robbery. Their neighbor laughs because they have been attempting the same robbery for two 2 years. Robber 1 threatens to kill him. Robber 2 says that shall happen when they come back. The neighbor comes down and says "From Jail!". Robber 1 attempts to shoot him, but Robber 2 stops him. They get in the lift. They exit the apartment and get into the car. The car does not start up so Robber 2 decides to get out and push. He tells Robber 1 to release the handbrake which he does. After pushing it past a restaurant called "FAT BURGER", the car starts up without Robber 2 who is forced to follow the car. The brakes start failing and as a result it heads towards the bank at 60 mph (Mile Per Hour). It crashes into a rubbish bin, flattens a box and gets a bucket of red paint splattered on the windscreen. The paint is cleared off and the car crashes into the bank. Robber 1 tells the audience to wish him luck on the robbery. Meanwhile, Mike has already contacted the police and decided to stop the robber while he waits. Robber 1 laughs at the banks "CLOSED" sign because he opened the bank. He continues laughing but Mike hears. Mike is told to put his gun down. But Mike however leans forward to examine Robber 1's gun and laughs. The gun was empty. Robber 1 runs into a room that said "ACCESS DENIED!". He ignored it and went inside. He found a metal stick but Mike started shooting him. Mike informed him that he had already made a call for the police. Robber 1 attacked him with chair which broke on impact. Mike lost his machine gun in the process. Then they engaged in a sword fight which ended when Mike got kicked and lost his sword. Robber 1 then commanded him to open the vault. Then the cops arrived. Next, Robber 1 tied Mike to his office chair and gagged him. He walked him to the vault and asked for the code. Mike had trouble saying it because he was gagged. The gag was taken off and Robber 1 punched in the code. The vault was opened and Robber 1 faltered at the sight of the gold. He was still in this heavenly state when the cops entered the building and he had to run into the vault. He picked up a piece of gold but he was ordered to put it down or he would be shot. He was later arrested and taken into the cop car, where his accomplice was waiting. Robber 2 started up the car and drove it away. Robber 1 told him everything had happened. Robber 2 found a handcuff key and freed Robber 1. The cops caught up to them and started shooting them. Robber 1's hand was shot in the process.The police ordered them to stop the car but they kept driving. On Robber 1's orders they turned into a street and exited the car. They pushed the car into the way of the truck the police had commandeered and they crashed. Once they were at home, Robber 1 revealed that he had managed to steal a bar of gold. They decided to celebrate and they did, though their neighbor said that they should be in jail by now. After a few bottles of beer and wine, they were drunken and were fast asleep. Then their neighbor stole the bar of gold. Gallery Screenshot 2019-06-23 at 1.png|Robber 1 accidentally shot the lights out Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 8.05.42 AM.png|Robber 1 threatens their neighbor Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 8.35.47 AM.png|Their neighbor tells them that the same robbery was attempted two years ago Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 8.35.56 AM.png|Robber 1 swears to slaughter their annoying neighbor Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 8.36.13 AM.png|Robber Number Two tells him to slaughter him when they come back... Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 8.36.20 AM.png|...From Jail! Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 11.03.53 AM.png|Robber 1 attempts to murder their annoying neighbor Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 8.05.54 AM.png|Robber 2 gets out and after trying to push the car, he tells Robber 1 to release the vehicles handbrake Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 8.06.08 AM.png|The brakes start failing Screenshot 2019-06-23 at 9.29.08 PM.png|The car ran over a bin Screenshot 2019-06-23 at 9.29.34 PM.png|The car flattened a box Screenshot 2019-06-23 at 9.29.43 PM.png|The car got some paint splattered on it Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 8.34.25 AM.png|Robber 1 realizes what is about to happen Screenshot 2019-06-23 at 9.30.51 PM.png|The car crashed into the bank Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 2.03.04 PM.png|Robber 1 laughs at the "CLOSED" sign Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 4.21.37 PM.png|The guns needs loading up Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 4.22.10 PM.png|Robber 1 vs Mike Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 4.25.00 PM.png|Robber 1 tied up Mike and gagged him Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 4.26.21 PM.png|Mike tells Robber 1 the code Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 4.27.48 PM.png|Robber 1 tells Mike to be quiet Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 1.50.16 PM.png|The robbers make their escape Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 1.52.40 PM.png|Cops VS Robbers: The Fast and The Furious Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 1.51.32 PM.png|The police crash Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 1.52.09 PM.png|The golden bar Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 1.53.56 PM.png|The Robbers decide to celebrate their victory Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 1.54.04 PM.png|While the Robbers are drunken, their neighbor steals the gold